Al fondo hay Akatsuki?
by xKarma
Summary: Desde la muerte de Madara Uchiha llega la familia Akatsuki que traera ciertas incomodidades a la familia Uzumaki odios, pleitos, amores prohibidos ¿viviran juntas en paz? solo el tiempo lo dira
1. Chapter 1

Mi primer fanfic su contenido es yaoi (boy x boy) ojalas sea de su agrado

* * *

Al fondo hay…Akatsuki?

Datos del fanfic

Personajes principales: Akatsuki, Sasuke, Sai, Suigetsu, Naruto, Kakashi, Gaara, Tsunade, Shizune

Personajes secundarios: Kabuto, Kimimaro, Sarutobi, Temari, Shikamaru, Kiba (a medida que va avanzando también aparecerán mas personajes)

Capitulo sin nombre: capitulo especial que serán narrados en 1ra persona

Nota: habrán varios emparejamientos (también aparecerán parejas "crak") pero aparte puede ser que el contenido pueda ofenderte un poco, si es así pido disculpas al respecto

Advertencia. El mundo es alterno y pueden suceder cosas fuera de si además se le cambiara totalmente la personalidad de los personajes e incluso se les cambiara de lazos familiares y las edades

Este fanfic esta basado en la serie AL FONDO HAY SITIO así que el 50% es solo de mi propia originalidad ya que tomare ciertas escenas y capítulos que serán transcribidos aquí y los personajes son del anime/manga Naruto creados por Masashi Kishimoto

capitulo 1

introduccion

La tarde llovía sin cesar y hacia un frió totalmente intenso en el interior de un hospital, ahí se encontraban dos personas esperando totalmente angustiados esperando una respuesta, una señal.

Mientras tanto se dirigía hacia ellos un doctor que iba a paso lento, con cara preocupada ya se sospechaba que la noticia no era buena.

-Ustedes son los familiares del paciente Hashirama Senju no es así?

-Si,así es yo soy su hija-afirmo una mujer adulta y rubia

-Yo soy un amigo cercano a el a quien apreciaba mucho-dijo un joven pelinaranja

-Bien tengo una noticia que seguramente no les va a gustar a ambos-se callo un rato para poder concluir claramente lo anunciado, mientras tanto los otros esperaban totalmente tensos y angustiados-el paciente murió

Se quedaron totalmente fríos ante tal noticia, no lo creían

Un día después

La tristeza se expresaba en los rostros de los presentes, ni Tsunade ni Pein sabían de lo que iban a ser después, como iban a ser las cosas después

-Bien Pein ahora dejemos las cosas claras y tomemos nuestros propios caminos,tu por el tuyo y yo por el mió

-Justamente estaba pensando lo mismo y creo que tienes razón ,me iré a mi aldea con mis hermanos y…

-No creo que sea posible-interrumpió

-¿Por qué?

-porque mi padre les dejo una herencia especialmente para ellos, tu sabes, el los querían como si fueran sus propios hijos además vivirán cerca de mi

-si si lo se entonces te los dejo a tu cargo no dices que vivirán cerca de ti ¿verdad?

-Pein tampoco voy a ser su niñera también tengo una familia y además que mi padre les haya dado una casa tampoco quiere decir que me tenga que hacer cargo de ellos

-Mira Tsunade, si vas a hablarme así escoge mejor tus palabras o contare tu secreto a tu familia

La mujer se quedo fría por un rato –tu nunca cambias no?- yéndose molesta haciendo caso a lo que le dijo el insistente hombre

-¡mira ni-san una carta!-grito el pequeño Itachi

- a ver –dijo Madara

" Queridos hermanos ,les dejo esta carta diciendo que me marchare a mi aldea lo siento por dejarlos solos pero tendrán que vivir en otro lugar mucho mas bonito los dejo en buenas manos de Tsunade , cuídense "

-se fue sin avisar

En ese mismo instante vino Tsunade, se los iba a llevar a KONOHA

Los años pasaron y los jóvenes hermanos crecieron y ambos Vivian en un barrio exclusivo y lujoso pero su pequeña vivienda afeaba el barrio porque estaba a medio construir no es porque Hashirama –sama lo quiso así. sino es porque la casa no se termino de construir porque ya había muerto y Tsunade no le importo, esa es la razón

Madara extrañaba a Pein, así que lo fue a buscar a su aldea ,de paso hacer su propia vida, pero al llegar solo trajo mas problemas desde que se enamoro de Orochimaru, un chico estudiante de medicina estudiaba en la mejor universidad de todo el país ya que su familia era de clase alta al comienzo estaba bien pero desde que lo embarazo hubo problemas de parte de sus padres y lo tuvieron que botar de la casa, el nunca se arrepintió de nada porque amaba a Madara y a su primogénito pero ganándose el odio e ignorancia de Pein este tuvo que unirlos al instante en matrimonio

Años después cuando tuvo tres hijos ( el ultimo se parecía mas al papa de Orochimaru)tuvo que viajar a Konoha porque se dio cuenta que también había heredado una millonaria cuenta, no se lo había dicho a nadie y tenia que retirarla para darles un mejor futuro ,pero algo terrible paso, el ya lo sospechaba pero no le sirvió de nada su poca defensa porque había sido asaltado por unos malditos maleantes, para colmo para que no dijera nada lo dispararon en la cabeza y los encapuchados fugaron como si nada hubiese pasado, pero milagrosamente el finado había sacado poco dinero del banco así que la millonaria cuenta sigue guardada en el banco sin que nadie lo sepa

Su muerte ,algo trágico dejando viudo a Orochimaru , dejando tres hijos y seguramente a una familia totalmente consternada y muchas deudas ¡QUE HARA AHORA SU FAMILIA!

* * *

dejen sus comentarios por favor


	2. Chapter 2

-¡papa! ¡familia! Les tengo una buena noticia-dijo feliz Sasuke

-¡que te vas de la aldea! ¡yupi!-interrumpió Sai con sarcasmo

-¡no es eso pedazo de idiota! El hecho es que ....¡ingrese a la universidad y en primer puesto de ingeniería!

-estoy orgulloso de ti hijo .déjame darte un abrazo-dijo el feliz padre

-espérate, primero yo –dijo Pein apartándolo- yo también estoy orgulloso de ti sobrinito y nos darás un buen futuro y seremos felices solo falta que te cases con alguien que tenga plata ,un carro ultimo modelo para que tu vida sea perfecta y….

-ya hombre no le metas ideas irreales al niño pué que también quiero felicitarlo ¡venga ese abrazo! –dijo alegre la esposa de Pein, Konan

- ¡apártense todos que yo también quiero felicitar a mi inteligente primito!-dijo Deidara, hijo de Pein

- y ustedes que esperan ah, no van a felicitar a su hermano-renegó Pein

- ah si felicitaciones Sasuke –dijo su hermano menor Suigetsu

- yo no pa' que pe' si todos lo felicitaron-contesto Sai poniéndose celoso-ah! Pero pensándolo bien creo que si te vas a la uni ya no te tendré que verte

- ¡que dijiste!

- Ya vasta parecen un par de niños no arruinen este momento, ahora si hijo dejame darte un abrazo-se acerco Orochimaru para darle un abrazo a su hijo

- Me puse un poco nervioso y casi me olvidaba todo solo tuve que pensar que era un examen de la secundaria casi llego tarde porque…

Mientras Sasuke seguía contando su experiencia el teléfono sonó era raro que alguien llamara a no ser que sea Madara , Orochimaru contesto el teléfono

-si? Con quien hablo?

-Usted es familiar de Madara Uchiha no es asi ?

-si…yo soy su esposo ¿pasa algo?

-si sucedió una lamentable tragedia su esposo ha fallecido

Orochimaru no lo creía y se quedo totalmente frio desmayándose

-Orochimaru que pasa despierta-dijo alarmándose Pein y algo preocupado

-¡papa! Que tienes despierta por favor -dijo asustado Sai al igual que sus demás hermanos

-Traeré alcohol, ahora vengo- dijo Konan

En la lujosa Konoha celebraban dos muchachos un motivo muy importante según ellos que tienen un día mas de vida (si ,vaya estupidez)

-Trae mas cerveza Itachi -dijo su amigo del alma. Kisame

-A la pitri mitri-dijo Itachi

-Que , que pasa hermano

-Es que ya no tengo nada de dinero

-que mal, bueno creo que lo damos por concluida la celebración

-si tienes razón

Mientras tanto un molesto Kakashi miraba como celebraban estos juergueros con la música a alto volumen ya no los aguantaba

-¡OH MY! pero que feo se ve eso ,cuando nos vamos a deshacer de ellos mi amor –dijo un alocado pelirrojo

-eso es lo que justamente estoy viendo " mi amor "

-espero que sea así

Mientras tanto hacia un plan para comprarles el terreno de la casa y asi deshacerse de ellos

------------------------------------------------

Mientras Orochimaru se despertaba no pudo evitar calmar sus lagrimas

-Que paso Orochi por que lloras , un-se preocupo el joven rubio

-Es algo horrible …horrible….

-Pero que es –insistió Pein

-Madara…Madara ha …muerto

Todos se sorprendieron , ¿acaso no era broma? No, pues no lo era

-toc,toc

-quien será –dijo curioso itachi

-¿no será un chico guapo que quiera hablar contigo?-dijo burlón Zetsu bajando de las escaleras

-si ,si sigue haciéndome ilusionar-al abrir la puerta se dio con la " grata "sorpresa de ver a Kakashi

-Hola Itachi ,hola Zetsu ,y … Kisame quería hablar con ustedes especialmente contigo Itachi

-y a este le dices "chico guapo"-murmuro al oído de su compañero

-que hice yo ahora –hablo en voz alta Itachi

-Nada , nada no hay ningún problema

-entonces?

-Porque no hablamos en mi oficina

-cuando

-en estos días no tengo tiempo, pero será para el sábado

-este… ahora si lárgate

-Ya pues hombre no me trates mal-reclamo el peliplata

-si si ve noma chau chau-ignorando lo que reclamo el otro

-de que querrá hablar contigo-consulto su amigo

-no se será otras de sus locuras seguramente quiere que limpie su oficina

-o no será por otra cosa-dijo pícaro

-Ah las cosas que piensas mejor será que te calles

-¡No puede ser posible !-grito Pein-como mi hermano esta muerto no mientas-mientras sacudía a Orochimaru

-¡que quieres que diga si es lo que me dijeron!

-no lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer –se desesperaba

-tranquilo Pein-lo trato de calmar su esposa

-tengo que verlo ,alisten sus cosas nos vamos a Konoha

-pero Pein

-Pero nada nos vamos

……………………………………

Por otro lado ,Itachi caminaba solo por el centro comercial mirando todos los televisores que habían dado distintos programas hasta que fijo sus ojos en uno eran noticias pero se entero de algo que nunca debió de ver

"noticias de ultimo minuto un hombre que tenia aproximadamente 35 años fue baleado en la cabeza cerca del banco central de Konoha"

No lo creía ,sentía que el también se iba a morir se fue apresurado para ver el cuerpo inerte de Madara y ahí lo vio, pálido ,parecía que estaba dormido asemejándose aun muñeco de porcelana ,aviso antes a Tsunade y su familia que lo lamentaron mucho y por caridad apoyaran al joven Uchiha a que pueda enterrar a su hermano

En la estación del tren…

-disculpe señor pero el dinero no es suficiente para que puedan entrar toda su familia apenas solo entrarían tres

-como que no alcanza o acaso subió el pasaje-reclamaba Pein

-exactamente es esa la razón señor

-¡maldita sea!-renegó

-cálmate por favor, no hagas escándalo aquí-trato de calmarlo su esposa

-esta bien me calmo bueno familia solo nos queda una alternativa , usar el auto

-pero como nos vamos a trasladar de aquí hasta Konoha demoraríamos días ,un –dijo Deidara

-no creo ,vamos en marcha ,yo voy a manejar

-¡noooo!-exclamaron todos asustados

-yo manejare además recuerda la ultima vez que manejaste casi nos morimos-le recordó Konan

Llegaron justo en el momento que iban a enterrar a Madara tan solo lo vieron por un preciso instante pero se encontraron con Itachi

-Ya era hora de encontrarnos hermano

-si así es veo que has crecido bastante

La emoción no era notoria ya que mas pensaban en el fallecido

.¿y aquellos quienes son? –pregunto

-déjame presentártelos ella es mi esposa Konan , el es mi hijo Deidara y el resto son la familia que formo tu hermano el es su esposo Orochimaru y sus hijos son Sai ,Sasuke y por ultimo Suigetsu

-un gusto de conocerlos no pensé que eran tan numerosos

Pasaron las horas la familia se tuvo que regresar pero sin pensar que en el camino encontrarn una leve pero alarmante sorpresa


End file.
